


Farewells and Introductions

by koalathebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone's celebrating - but we lost some good people today."</p><p>Just some missing scenes set after "The Force Awakens."  I know that there was a lot of celebration after the Battle of Starkiller Base - but quite a few X-wing pilots died even though only one of them was named.  Non-shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewells and Introductions

Following the battle via hyperspace relay thanks to the two reconnaissance droids still operating above the surface of the Starkiller Base, those members of the base command center on D’Qar could only exchange looks of profound dismay at what was unfolding before their eyes.

“We weren’t prepared for anything like this,” Admiral Statura muttered in horror as they witnessed the destruction of the X-wings ... “Our pilots will be annihilated.”

*

“All units, this is Black Leader. Target structural integrity has been breached! I repeat: Target integrity has been breached! There’s an opening. Now’s our chance! Hit it hard - give it everything you’ve got!” he ordered.

Led by Poe in his black fighter and ignoring both pursuing TIE fighters and arcing seekers, the remaining X-wings broke off from defensive combat and dove as one toward the hexagon … 

*

“All teams, nice job!” Poe said to his fellow pilots. “General, the target’s been destroyed!”

“Good—now retreat immediately! The planet could be unstable. Get out of there now," Leia ordered him.

Even with the relay in place, it took a moment for the message to be received. Poe didn’t hesitate to reply. “If we retreat, we leave our friends behind!”

Having anticipated Poe’s response, Leia was ready with her own. “Poe, outside of those of us here, your group is all that remains of the Resistance that’s capable of putting up a fight. If you stay to find them, we lose you all.”

“General, with all due respect,” he said evenly, “we’re not leaving our friends behind. Teams, who’s with me?”

He expected a delayed response. He was wrong: It came immediately, from Snap. “We’re all with you, Poe. You know that.” A concurring yelp came from the ship piloted by the Sullustan, Nien Nunb, followed by the others.

“Then let’s go do some good and find them!"

*

Poe, having called in his teams in relief after spotting the Falcon leaving Starkiller Base, was waiting for the ship as it touched down on D’Qar, settling into a vacant space between the remaining Resistance X-wings. Even before the boarding ramp hit the ground, Chewbacca was emerging, moving fast with the still-breathing Finn in his arms. Medical personnel and officers waiting to meet them escorted the pair inside the complex.

He watched as Leia Organa embraced the exhausted young woman who staggered from the Falcon at Chewbacca's side. Strange. The two had never met before and yet there was a strange connection between them … no doubt some strange, metaphysical bond brought about by the Force. He believed in the Force - didn't meant he understood anything about it, though.

He walked over to join his squadron who were clinging to one another in relief. It hurt to see that so few of them remained. As he approached his team, Bollie Prindel stopped him. One of the ground crew, he had been good friends with Ello Asty. Dreading the inevitable question, Poe stopped in his tracks and waited for the amphibian member of the Resistance to speak.

"Asty?" he asked softly and without much hope. It was clear he must know the answer given the handful of pilots who stood on the tarmac.

"I'm so sorry, buddy," Poe told him regretfully, his voice gentle and filled with sorrow. Prindel 's blue eyes drooped with sadness and his grey and pink skin seemed to fade a little. His shoulders that barely fit in his brown uniform slumped and he lowered his head. He walked to join Jess and others who brought him into their circle and as Poe joined them, they turned to him for comfort which he gave wordlessly.

*

It was sunset and Rey walked out of the medical centre feeling numb. No one seemed to be paying any attention to her so she allowed her feet to take her where they would. The forest on D'Qar was lush and green. It was a different sort of beauty to Takodana. The atmosphere was more tropical, the vegetation a little more wild and unrestrained than Takodana's almost pristine beauty.

Standing at the forest's edge, she stared out at the lake that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. It was then that she noticed that there was a young woman standing by the water on her own, her head lowered and her dark hair falling down across her pale face. Jessika Pava. She had been introduced to the young X-wing pilot by Poe Dameron after their earlier very informal and awkward meeting.

"Jess flew with me today – as part of the attack on the Starkiller Base," Poe had told her gravely. He had also introduced her to Temmin "Snap" Wexley, a dark-haired bearded pilot from Akiva and Nien Nunb, a Sullustan and a well-respected war hero. The three had greeted her respectfully, but their faces had been heavy with grief as a result of the loss of members of their squadron.

Rey stood behind a tree and watched silently as Jessika raised her head to acknowledge the arrival of someone else by the water.

*

"How are you holding up, Jess?" Poe asked her gently. His dark eyes were filled with sympathy and understanding.

Jessika shrugged. "You know how it is …Everyone's celebrating - but we lost some good people today."

"They will all be missed," Poe assured her. "But you know that they believed in what they were doing ..."

"I know," she told him,"And I know that it's the price we pay …" Her voice trailed off.

"We're all going to miss Asty."

"Even though he was always arguing with you?" Jessika asked with a half-smile.

Poe smiled broadly. "Hey I'll miss him _because_ of that. 

Jessika made a sound that was a combination between a choke and a sob. Ello Asty had been an extremely skilled, though occasionally reckless pilot – frequently challenging orders and having difficulty remembering that a squadron relied on teamwork.

"Hey, he wouldn't want you to be like this," Poe told her seriously, putting his arms around Jessika and giving her a brotherly hug. She buried her face in his chest for a moment before drawing back, wiping her nose and eyes. 

"Thank you, sir," she mumbled as they were approached by two more of the X-wing pilots – Snap and Nien Nunb. At their side, shuffling along quietly was Bollie Prindel. The ground crew member was carrying a flask which he handed to Poe. Each of Nien Nunb, Snap and Prindel also gave Jessika a hug and they stood on the shore as the sun setting in the background silhouetted their tall frames.

"Why don't you come out and farewell Asty with us?" Poe asked casually, turning his head unerringly towards where Rey was hiding behind a tree. 

The others looked startled and Rey stepped out sheepishly from her hiding spot. "Sorry – I didn’t want to intrude," she mumbled sheepishly, feeling more than a little awkward.

"It's fine – join us," Poe invited her warmly. 

She walked forward and stood with them and automatically took the small cup that Poe handed her. Poe poured out a liquid that was a swampish green colour into the mug from the flask that Nien Nunb had given him.

The sun was very low now, almost touching the water and Poe thought for a moment. "To everyone we lost today – your sacrifice was not in vain." He listed their names and then held his cup into the air and took a swallow as did the others. Rey followed suit.

Snap and Jess started choking and gagging almost immediately. Nien Nunb and Prindel drank the liquid quietly and without comment. Poe made a face but drank it manfully. Rey drained her cup quickly, downing it in one go. Jess stared at her in astonishment.

"That's Abednedo Rum – triple strength."

It tasted like it looked – swampy and kind of slimy.

"How on earth can you drink it as though it was water?" Jess demanded curiously, wiping her mouth and still gagging a little.

"I've had much worse on Jakku – much, much worse …" Rey replied matter-of-factly, and it was true. Some of the portions from Unkar Plutt had been almost inedible but Rey had learned to overcome her revulsion and eat them. Being picky wasn't an option when every day was a fight to survive.

"Remind me never to go to Jakku," Jess commented. 

"It's not all bad," Poe interjected when he saw a faint look of hurt cross Rey's face. "The Graveyard of Giants is quite breathtaking …"

"Sorry - it's been a rough day," Jess muttered before gathering their cups and taking the flask from Poe. "I'll see you all in the mess hall," she told them and one by one they left, leaving Poe and Rey to walk back to the base. 

Night was falling quickly and they quickened their pace as they walked through the forest.

"Thank you," Rey said abruptly.

"For what?" 

"Jakku's a junkyard … but it is … _was_ my home …" she corrected herself.

Poe nodded. "My parents spoke of the Battle of Jakku … it was quite an experience for me when I finally saw the Graveyard of Giants for myself …Jess didn't mean to make you feel bad - she just doesn't know."

They arrived back at the base and he walked her to her quarters. "Well this is you," he told her cheerfully. "The mess hall is that way – and if you head down that hall and turn left, it will take you back to the medical centre - which is open all the time." He gave her a quick smile. "My room is that way, third door on the left. Any problems – just come and find me, ok?"

The offer of help was genuine and the tightness in her chest lessened slightly.

"Finn said you could be trusted .. and so did BB-8."

"They are both an excellent judge of character," Poe assured her with a smile. "Welcome to the Resistance," he told her and then he was gone, leaving her with a faint smile on her face as she contemplated all of the possibilities …


End file.
